Two Sisters
by StarrLight926
Summary: No one noticed how the flowers sprang up in Anna's footsteps, even in the coldest of winters. Even in Elsa's. After all, her powers were not as obvious as her sister's. But I assure you, they were there. This is the whole story. The real story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

This is me.

No, I am not Anna, Elsa, or anyone else that you may know of.

You may not think me important.

And you may be right.

But I have a story to tell, a great tale that you may have heard of.

But I assure you, you do not know the whole story.

I am here to tell it to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the story begins, I must tell you something.

Before the start of the tale you all know, Elsa could control her power. It was not unbalanced, it did not control her.

Anna was the Fire to her Ice, the springtime to her eternal winter.

In the courtyard that fateful day, while Anna and Elsa played, both of their gifts grew. Anna's footsteps began to melt the snow which she stood upon, and one sister was only as powerful as the other.

Anna fell, and Elsa was too scared and desperate to notice that the spot where Anna had fallen had thawed.

Everywhere Anna had touched, the ice was gone.

Elsa may have had great powers, but without her sister, she was nothing.

Anna's power was not visible, it was warmth and spring that she spread.

Even the trolls did not know the magic that connected the two sisters.

As Elsa and Anna were separated, Elsa power's became uncontrollable. But of course, you know this. You know the story. But none of the few servants in the castle ever noticed that they oddly never needed a fire in the castle to keep warm, even in the deepest colds.

Anna's powers were growing, too.

The only difference was, Ana never noticed when her ice cream never stayed icey for long, when the snowballs she made turned to slush in seconds.

This is where our story truly starts:

A lonely day in the lonely castle of Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again.

I feel that I owe it to you, a proper greeting. The first part of this story has been rushed, explaining all that has happened and why.

We continue, though, in our tale of two sisters.

As she grew older, Anna began to spend less and less time in her room, by herself. She didn't want to be like Elsa, trapped in her all day long. She roamed the empty halls, finding passages and raiding the kitchens.

Day after day after day.

Until her powers, like Elsa's became too, well, _powerful, _to be kept hidden.

It happened in the ballroom.

Anna was sashaying around the floor, imagining the dances that hadn't been held there for years.

"Duh, d-d-duh, d-d-duh." She hummed to herself "D-d-duh, duh- Ow!"

Hopping from one foot to another, She looked down at her feetSmoke was rising of the luscious carpet, burning her shoes.

"What the-" She gasped, staring at the charred spots.

She held her hand up to her face, concentrating. Maybe she could do it again-

Anna gasped as a small ball of orange flame erupted in her palm,while she felt nothing but a pleasant tickling sensation.

Here we see the beginning of Anna's powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again.

Our story will start picking up from here.

When we left off, Anna had just discovered her powers, which were growing stronger and stronger by the day. She requested a room of her own, which made her start crying because she was reminding herself of Elsa.

She was more like Elsa than she could ever imagine.

Every night, before she slept, Anna would cry herself to sleep and whisper, "Hide it. Conceal. Put on a show. Don't let them see." Again and again.

Does she remind you of someone?

I certainly hope so.

Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be.  
>Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.<br>Make one wrong move and everyone will know.

If I do insert my own opinion into this story, I would say that Anna's curse was slightly worse than Elsa's. At least their parents, the king and queen, knew about Elsa's abilities. They could sometimes help her through her struggles, calm her down when she couldn't control the ice creeping up her fingers.

Anna, though, had no one.

No one at all.

Every day, she hid alone in her room, terrified. Objects around her would sometimes burst into flames, searing the rich carpet and never responding to Anna's cries of, "No no no no!" The doorknob seared with heat when anyone came to ask the princess to join her parents for dinner, and soon meals were slipped under her door to be eaten in silence in the room that was slowly turning to ash.

But why, you ask, did the king and queen of Arendelle not notice Anna's seemingly strange behavior? Did they not find it strange that now both of their daughters had hidden away from the world?

Perhaps they did. Perhaps they had stumbled on the conclusion, put together the puzzle pieces of the burns on the servants' hands, the cries that would erupt from Anna's room at night.

Perhaps they were going to ask her, right after they took that fateful trip across the sea.

Well, you know what happened next.

When the news reached the younger princess of Arendelle, she did not cry. She did not sob, or scream into the air, asking for _why, why?_

No, no. All of these things were inside of her head.

And as the pain and grief surged through her, rays of fire came from her thin body, reaching out in all directions, turning the carpet and furniture to ash.

She did not notice that the other side of her room, the one that bordered Elsa's, was growing colder and colder, nor did Elsa notice the melting of the ice on her side of the room.

One thought coursed through Anna's mind: Elsa.

Maybe her sister would understand. Even if Anna could not tell her about the fire, she would know her pain and grief.

Silently, Anna slipped into her mourning gown and, for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, opened the door.

Her feet were heavier with every step, and her eyes leaked boiling tears as she knocked on Elsa's door.

The words that she managed to choke out of her parched mouth came out in a song, simple and sweet.

"Elsa, please, I know you're in there."

She choked back a sob.

"People've been asking where you've been."

More tears slid down her hot cheeks.

"They say have courage, and I'm trying to"

She was trying, she knew it.

"I'm right out here for you"

Was she?

"Just let me in."

She was pleading now, begging for comfort.

"We only have each other"

That, at least, was true.

"Its just you and me."

Well, the servants were there, but they didn't count.

"What are we gonna do?"

Then remembering their childhood games, she choked,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Tears rolled down the princess' face as she stared hopelessly at the closed door.

Anna slipped silently back into her prison.

In that moment, they were both the same.

They just didn't know it.


	5. Chapter 5

The years after that were worse. Much, much worse. No one entered, no one exited, and nobody at all knew what was happening inside of the gates.

Nobody, that is, except me. But, as you already know, I don't count.

Anna's room burned, while Elsa's froze. Black ash covered the rich carpet in Anna's quarters, while white crystals crept over the floor on the other side of the wall. Can you imagine it? Can you picture the sadness, the fear, the fierce beauty of it? The fire, the ice, two sisters bound with amazing gifts- or terrible curses.

And so it remained, for years, until Elsa turned 18. The coronation day.

Can you test your imagination again? can you picture this day? The fear?

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be._ _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Elsa dressed in a beautiful blue gown with flowers embroidered around the edges. Before she left the safety of her room, she slid the blue gloves over her thin fingers.

_Conceal. Don't feel._

Anna wore a gown the color of autumn leaves, or the color of burning embers. Possibly both. Before she left the black ash of her room, she slid red silk gloves over her pale hands.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

Do you know who we meet next?

I bet you do.

_May I present to you; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!_

* * *

><p>I bet you hate me by now. I kind of hate me too. They're both so sad, so confused. No need to add in a villain.<p>

Well, too bad. I tell stories like they are. Sad, confused, and torturous. I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter.

Anna's fingers trembled as she stared out the window of the castle, watching joyous visitors stream through the open gates. They seemed so happy, so carefree...

So ignorant.

She jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and whirled around to see a very handsome man with reddish hair and concerned eyes resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right? You look worried about something."

Anna sucked in a deep breath and said, in her calmest, most controlled voice,

"Yes, of course. I'm completely fine, thank you."

Hans bit his lip and stared even deeper into her turquoise eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

Anna could feel her body relaxing, even as hard as she tried to keep it gaurded, still.

_Conceal it, Don't feel it, don't let it show._

"Yes, well" She said, "I am a bit tense. You know, it's my sister's coronation day. It's completely natural."

Hans gasped and stepped back, hastily performing a bow. "Princess."

As hard as she tried to stifle it, a giggle escaped Anna's lips. 'No, please." She said, "I'm just the younger sister. Elsa-"

But a wave of sadness washed through Anna at that point, and she changed her sentence halfway through.

"Well, she would be the one to worry about."

Hans laughed, a sound that Anna could not help but like. "Well then, princess, would you like to accompany me to the coronation hall? If we hurry, we might be able to sit it the front row."

And, even though she knew it was a bad idea, even though the fire, so close to the surface these days, was tingling in her fingers, she slid her gloved hand into Hans rough fingers.

"Alright, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I bet you do hate me. It does take me a while to get each chapter up, and it's not my best work. I usually don't get enough time to revise, but I guess you guys like it. Just a warning: this is not going to have a happy ending. Not at all.**

**So, have a nice life!**


	6. Chapter 6

I realize that we have been focusing on Anna for most of this tale. It feels almost unfair to ignore her older sister like this.

Well, you're in luck! Today is the day that we will see what Elsa has been up to.

Elsa's hands trembled as she slowly slid off the gloves to practice holding the ball and scepter. Her long, thin fingers trembled and she felt on the brink of tears. _Just let it work, _She pleaded._ Just this once. Let the ice stop._

"Princess Elsa!"

Elsa quickly placed the two objects on the desk and slid her blue gloves on with a sigh. "Yes?" She asked in a perfectly calm, controlled voice.

"Princess, the coronation will be starting in a few moments, perhaps you should-"

Elsa sighed again. "Yes, Mrs. Taylor. I will make my way to the coronation hall soon." Her fingers curled into a tight ball and she let out a stifled, strangled sob.

"Princess? Are you all right?"

Elsa's eyes leaked silent tears as she replied, "Yes, Mrs. Taylor. I just... slipped on something."

She thought it would make her feel better when she heard the woman's footsteps recede down the hall, but it only made her feel worse. Lonely. Cold. _So, so cold._

Elsa's blue dress rustled as she reached out a trembling hand to turn the lock.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

She touched one foot to the lush carpet outside of her door.

_Don't let it show._

She started walking, briskly and purposefully, down the hall.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

* * *

><p>The man's chants echoed through the silent hall as Elsa's fingers trembled. <em>Please, just let this work. Just please... I need to do this.<em>

But then it crashed over her.

What would happen if she did manage to conceal the ice?

What then?

She would go on living her lonely life, concealing. Trying to keep the ice at bay.

"Princess Elsa... the gloves."

Right... she had to take them off. Her breath was shallow and quick in her chest. The ball and scepter felt cool in her hands, and she could feel every groove, every gem, every small rivulet in the surface of the metal. She tried to keep it down, to keep the ice from creeping up her fingers... but it was no good. Frost was beginning to inch up along the ball and scepter.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Elsa dropped the ball and scepter back onto the cushion and slid her gloves back on. No one had seen- well, almost no one.

I saw, but as we already knew, I don't count.

But, other than that, I am certain that nobody else witnessed this. This particular event is astonishing to me, because Elsa had _so much control. _She was so good at keeping it underneath, hidden. All of it.

Well, you know what happens next. I truly don't want to go into it. It would take too long, and I'm a lazy person. I guess I could explain it, though.

After the coronation, Anna and Hans danced the waltz together. Anna had a little less control than Elsa did, and halfway through she had to conceal the scorch marks that marked her dress after she tried resting her hands on it. Hans (thankfully) noticed nothing, which made Anna fall a little more in love with him than before.

At the end of the ball, Anna told Hans about her childhood.

"Well, Elsa and I were really close when we were younger," Anna explained, still slightly timid, when Hans asked her why she hadn't approached her sister throughout the entire ball. "but we grew up, I guess. And then our parents dies, and... and..." Anna choked back tears. Hans pt a reassuring had on her shoulder and whispered to her,

"Tell you what. Go up and talk to Elsa. I'm sure she'd love to get to know you after all of these years, and I think you want to know her as well."

"Hans-" Anna replied

"Please, Anna? For me?"

Anna sighed. "Alright. Wish me luck."

"I'm telling you, you don't need it."

Anna's hands trembled as she approached her sister. "Elsa?" She said in a trembling voice.

Elsa, who had been staring off into the middle of the ballroom with glazed eyes, jumped at the sound of her younger sister's voice.

"Hello, Anna. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too. Of course, It would have been easier to see you if you hadn't hidden yourself away all of those years." Anna could hardly believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but suddenly all of the pain and rage and fear that had bean broiling in her, simmering, just below the surface all of those years, was exploding out of her, like a wild volcano. "Where were you, Elsa? All of those years, when I needed you, when our parents died? Where were you?"

Elsa felt trapped, cornered. Her sister's blue eyes held a sort of fire in them, and I scared her to the bone. "Anna, please, you don't understand-"

But Ana could not stop. She would not, now that she was finally letting loose the anger she had kept within her for the past ten years. "Didn't it occur to you that I needed someone, too? We could have been there for each other, all of those years. _Where were you?_"

Elsa, felt a frozen wave of emotion rise up within her, and felt a solitary tear run down her cheek. She managed to choke out "I would have loved to build a snowman." Before turning and fleeing the hall, leaving her sister even more alone than she had ever been before.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elsa!"

The calls echoed through the still night air. Sometimes it was Queen Elsa, Sometimes just Queen, but only Anna called her by her first name. The thought that Anna still thought of her as a friend, a sister, made Elsa sob even more. But she kept running, hardly noticing the snow that began to accumulate as a blizzard ensued. She didn't feel any colder than he did in her own room, but her soul was a different matter. Her soul felt likeIt had collapsed in on itself, like it had frozen into the tiniest of cubes. She felt like screaming, like crying, like collapsing into a curled ball on the ground.

Of course, She didn't do any of those things. This is Elsa we're talking about, remember? A a tear froze on her cheek, she brushed it away. She had traveled amazingly far, as though the ice had transported her through the storm itself. She couldn't keep it in any longer, and the way the words came out was in a song.

Feel free to sing it now, I don't care. You know it, but there is one part I must explain. I believe I didn't tell you about it in the last chapter. On the way out of the castle, the places where Elsa's feet touched froze solid, and that is very hard to ignore. As Elsa ran out of the hall, Anna stared with horrified eyes at the ice on the floor.

"She's like me."

Hans pressed a hand to Anna's shoulder. 'What was that?" He said, staring with a kind of terrified awe at the ice coating the floor. The Duke Of Weasletown was natural causing a ginormous ruckus in the background, which may have resulted in Anna shouting the next words slightly. "I'm going after her!"

The pandemonium stopped.

"What?" Someone asked.

"I'm going after her!" Anna cried again, feeling brave and scared at the same time. "I am leaving charge of the kingdom to Prince Hans for the time being. Bring me my horse!"

Anna felt a strange mix of relief and anger as she mounted her horse. Why hadn't Elsa told her sooner? Of course, she had't known that Anna had powers a s well, but still. Her sister hadn't trusted her with her secret.

_That's hardly fair. _Her conscience reprimanded her. _You didn't trust Elsa with _your_ secret._

This empowered Anna, as se rode through the forbidding trees. _We're just the same._ She thought, over and over again. _Elsa and me. Fire and Ice._

This was about as close to the truth as Anna, Elsa, or anybody else would ever get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, sorry this one is so short, but I want to leave a note for you guys. If you read it and like it, or if you read it and didn't like it, just leave a review. Feedback is what inspires me to keep writing, and I honestly want to know what needs work. Is that too much to ask? (That was a rhetorical question, by the way.)**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

You know where we were last, I believe?

Let it go, blah, blah, blah.

Anna was riding towards Elsa at lightning speed. Her horse was painting now, from the cold and Anna's heat and the exertion of running uphill. Anna's blood felt fast, boiling. She felt a sense of freedom in the sentence that she chanted over and over again in her head.

_She's like me._

The mountain was still far away. The wind still bit at her cheeks. Her horse was still panting and the fire in her heart was still threatening to burn her from the inside, but in that moment, she felt more alive than she had ever felt before.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Anna turned her horse, hearing the shout from the trees. "Who's there?" She called fearfully, her eyes wide. In my opinion, it was less because she was scared of the voice and more because she was scared of what she would have done.

"It's okay. Your horse almost hit me, though. Tell him to back off."

Anna dismounted from her white steed, hardly noticing when the snow around her feet melted with a hiss. "Hello?" She said cautiously, walking around a huge evergreen. She fell backward in surprise when she found herself staring into the face of a reindeer.

"AHHH!"

"Sven!"

Anna looked up in indignation at the face of a blond boy who was caressing the nose of his reindeer. "It's alright, Sven. Th weird girl won't hurt you."

Anna scoffed, realizing and ignoring the fact tat the sow had melted all around her. The sense of giddy freedom still ran thick in her vins, and she wasn't about to give it up. "You're more worried about you reindeer than you are about me, the one who just landed on her butt in the snow?"

The buy was now feeding a carrot to his reindeer, but he answered her absentmindedly, "Reindeers are better than people. Anyway, I think you should be the one being nice to me, since it looks like you need a ride."

"What?"

The boy nodded back to the middle of the forest, and to Anna's horror she discovered that her horse had ran off without her. "Well, I think that you not being nice to me and being more concerned about your _stupid reindeer_ that the person it just knocked over earns me an all-expenses-paid-trip to wherever I want to go."

The boy sighed. "No, I don't think so."

Seeing that she was losing the battle, Anna stood up to look the boy straight in the eye. "If you take me up the north mountain, I will buy you a new sled, or whatever it is you call that thing, free of charge."

The boy groaned and turned back to his reindeer. "So, North Mountain is where you're going." He said, patting the reindeer on its head while it nuzzled him affectionately.

"Is that a yes?"

He sighed again. "Get in the sled. Let's hope this isn't too much trouble or I might decide that a new sled isn't worth it."

* * *

><p>Anna felt more fidgety the higher they climbed up the mountain. She had always had tons of nervous energy, and the fact that the sled was made out of wood and would have been <em>so easy<em> to set on fire just made it worse. The boy had thankfully not noticed when a little bit of flame burned on her fingertip (She had been thinking about all of her birthdays when she had hidden herself away from the world) and she hastily put it out, but even so, she was worried about the boy finding out about her, ahem, _abilities,_ and tossing her out into the snow.

Yet, she sat relatively still, and resisted the urge to scream her head off.

"So, what's your name?" It was the boy's first attempt to penetrate the awkward silence that had settled in the cold night air around them like a cat curling up for a nap.

"Huh? Oh, it's Anna." Anna was surprised how easy it was to talk to this guy, nothing like the argument that had ensued after his reindeer had knocked her over. "What about you?"

They boy smiled, urging the reindeer to go faster."Kristoff, and the reindeer's called Sven."

"Oh."

'So, um do you always go around asking people to drive you up mountains, or is that just something you do in your spare time?" The corners of Kristoff's mouth were twitching causing Anna to slap him on the shoulder.

"No," She said, somewhat defensively. "I'm- well, I'm looking for my sister."

And then the whole story came tumbling out. How she had discovered her powers, how she had hidden from the world, how, after all of those years of feeling alone, she had discovered that her sister shared the same abilities, only opposite. And, as the words tumbled from her lips, she felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't care of Kristoff through her off his sled because he thought she was a witch. Finally, someone knew. Somebody could help her not feel so lonely anymore.

Time to introduce a certain talking snowman into the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for the great reviews, and I've taken some of your suggestions. I'm really excited to introduce Olaf into the story, and please review to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
